The Unspeakable Life
by cherbi161
Summary: "You must remember that my decisions are rarely mistakes… and if they are mistakes I do not see them as such. Mistakes are merely setbacks… and you do know how much I love setbacks. It gives a whole new perspective on a situation. Not only that, but setbacks also teaches us to be patient… a quality that you lack might I add." DM/HG/?


_A/n: It has been awhile hasn't it? I wanted to get back into writing Fanfiction because I need some type of stress release outlet. This story is a bit different from my other stories, but I really like where it is going and I hope you will too…_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Offer**

… _Ten Years after the fall of the Dark Lord…_

Hermione Granger, willful, no longer wide-eyed, and slightly unsure knocked lightly on the door to the office. Her muggle manners showing through even though he knew she was coming. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was an uncomfortable yet foreign sensation… uncertainty. Never in her life did Hermione seem so uncertain about something… well maybe the time she, Harry, and Ron planned to break into Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. There was also that time when she and Harry had to save Sirius and Buckbeak their third year at Hogwarts without being seen due to the mysterious laws of time.

Certainty was a feeling that Hermione knew well. The warm and comfortable sensation of certainty had always seen her through many tough times in her younger years and now in her later years as a leading member in the Department of Mysteries. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would become a part of the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. She always thought she would spend all of her days in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. After fighting for Buckbeak in her third year and starting S.P.E.W (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare) it seemed like a nice transition, but the lure of secrets the Department of Mysteries offered were too great. Her hunger for knowledge overruled her fighting for creatures that had no voice. The regulation of magical creatures had been a daunting job and it took a long time for her to gain respect from the wizened warlocks who ran the department. She was muggle-born, too young, and too wet behind the ears with too many ideas for change. Even though she gained their respect she made little headway in changing wizards' perception of what was seen as "lesser" creatures. It was this frustration and constant door slamming that made her put in a transfer to the Department of Mysteries… a decision in which she didn't regret.

The sounds of footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts as the door opened.

"You're making a mistake," a voice said angrily opening the door.

Hermione stepped back. The voice's owner had his head turned away from her showing off his familiar violent shade of red hair.

"You must remember that my decisions are rarely mistakes… and if they are mistakes I do not see them as such. Mistakes are merely setbacks… and you do know how much I love setbacks. It gives a whole new perspective on a situation. Not only that, but setbacks also teaches us to be patient… a quality that you lack might I add."

"A good observation… _Sir." _The voice replied stiffly.

With that Ron Weasley turned on his heel catching Hermione's eyes. She smiled weakly at him, but he didn't return the gesture. His jaw was set, clenched as if he was biting his tongue, biting back the words he wanted to throw at the newly appointed department head. Before Hermione could give him a questioning look he was off.

"You may come in."

Hermione entered the room, the sight before her made her backbone stiffened. The office was large, modern, and functional. The crackling fire place allowed for the room to be at a comfortable temperature. Glass, chrome, and leather filled the space and even though they were miles underground the installed windows mimicked the weather outside. The swirling gray clouds that filled the large windows mirrored the swirling emotions that erupted inside of her.

Draco Malfoy sat tall behind his desk; his platinum hair was slicked back making the hard angles in his face even more menacing. His strong yet elegant fingers were curved around a quill. He was scribbling a note, which folded itself magically and zoomed out of the room. Hermione couldn't help but stare. How long had it been since she last seen a smirk cross his face? His broad shoulders were cloaked in black robes with the Department's Head insignia embroidered on it.

He looked up at her, his blue-grey eyes meeting hers. A flash of recognition crossed them. Hermione always felt as if Draco Malfoy could look right through her. He stood and gestured to the cream-colored leather couches that surrounded a glass coffee table.

"Have a seat."

She slowly sat down as he walked over to her with a file in hand. She nearly melted instantly in the seat. It had to be the most comfortable chair she had ever sat in. It hugged her in all the right places and parts of her the ached on a constant basis were suddenly sighing in relief.

"Comfortable huh?" He asked smirking at her. "Custom made, imported from Italy. Those Italian muggles sure know good craftsmanship."

Hermione was about to agree with him when she remembered Ron's face from moments before.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me?"

"We're getting to that Ms. Granger… you're exactly like Weasley…" he replied eyes glittering with malice. "However, your impatience is usually always a sign of eagerness… a quality, I dear say, I enjoy immensely… or rather… have enjoyed…"

Hermione willed herself not to react to these words, but she could feel the heat creeping up her neck. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, which was hard to do on the amazingly comfortable sofa.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked.

Hermione, knowing that her refusal to this gesture would mean a disastrous meeting agreed to a cup. At that instant Malfoy's secretary bustled through levitating a pot of tea, two cups, and enough pastries to feed half of her own staff. Once the tray was set she bustled out again leaving an uncomfortable silence between them. Hermione fixed her tea and sipped lightly as Draco Malfoy quickly turned through the pages of his file.

"Would you like to explain to me why you transferred to the Department of Mysteries?" He asked pausing on a page.

The cup was halfway to her lips when she set it down back on its saucer.

"What I mean to say is why not another department? Why not the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes or the Department of International Magical Cooperation or even this Department?"

This line of questioning was not new to Hermione. She received the same questions from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and both her parents (who she was proud of lately for how much stuff they knew about the magical world). It would have been easier to transfer to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement seeing how both Harry and Ron were high-ranking officials, however she was never one for catching bad guys.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked.

"Just…curiosity…" He drawled in reply.

She sipped her tea once more hoping he would take it as a cue to move on to the next question. He fixed his own cup of tea, took a sip, and continued.

"You had to go through many trials and tests to become a member, why put yourself through all of that?"

She remained silent. It was only Malfoy that caused her blood to boil, in more ways than one. She had great patience, it was in her job description, but when it came to the person lounging across from her all of her training went out the window.

"Is it true that you study and have access to all six rooms of the Department of Mysteries?"

"I can neither confirm, deny, or even speak on such a question." She responded.

"It has also come to my attention that you have made connections between all six rooms coming to the realization that there is an underlying thread that connects all of the mysteries which unite together as the magical force within witches and wizards." He continued.

"I can neither confirm, deny, or even speak on such a statement." She responded again.

"I also heard that you and a few others, including high ranking officials in that department, have access to all six rooms."

"I can neither confirm, deny, or even speak on such a statement."

"I only assume this because you couldn't have made your discovery on only the knowledge and access of only one room."

Hermione sighed, "I can neither confirm, deny or even speak on such an assumption."

She took a long sip from her cup. The one thing about being an unspeakable that was desirable was not having to answer any questions about her own work or about the people in her department.

"It must bother you doesn't it?" Malfoy asked lightly.

"What must?" Hermione asked taking the bait before she could stop herself.

"Having made such a contribution to the magical world without anyone knowing about it." He smirked. "You cannot fool me Ms. Granger. You _mus_t know it all, you _must_ learn it all, you _must _display your intelligence in any way you can. Tell me, is it hard for you not to speak of such things?"

Hermione swallowed hard.

Draco Malfoy smirked again and said, "I've finally have a straight answer from you Ms. Granger."

Hermione cursed herself for revealing her emotions. He was right, not being able to speak of the wonderful things she discovered had been the most difficult part of her job. It was a gift and a curse so to speak, but her research made her feel as if she really was contributing to the world of wizardry. Her discoveries will influence the future of her kind and even though she may not live to see the direct result of her hard work.

Draco Malfoy placed the folder on the table and slid it towards her. She placed down her tea, carefully as to not spill it on the official Department of Magical Law Enforcement file.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Malfoy started. "Twenty-seven years of age. Currently resides on Charing Cross Road near Shaftesbury Avenue in the West End of London. Lives alone with one cat, Crookshanks. Rarely have visitors outside her parents and close friends which include Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley."

Hermione froze staring at the folder which she finally opened. Everything had been in there, all of her comings and goings for the past six months. Every receipt, every purchase, every show or Art Gala she attended. There were moving photographs of her in which her face never found the camera. She was dressed up and a tiny black dress for a date that happened ages ago, dressed in her gym gear to attend her muggle gym, getting ready for work as she stood in front of the wall of mirrors that covered her closet door.

"Spends her weekends roaming up and down the beautifully manicured streets in her muggle neighborhood taking in the sites, shopping, and touring the National Gallery. Spends most of Sundays reading in the Covent Garden. Sunday nights are usually spent at the Weasley's residence at Ottery St. Catchpole.

"When she has to travel Hermione Grangers usually travels by apparating or by floo powder. Has been on a few dates, but none ever ended with a sexual encounter-"

"Stop this!" She interrupted.

"Last sexual partner was Dra-"

"I said stop this!" She yelled rising from her seat.

"Have a seat Ms. Granger." He said calmly.

Hermione was in a rage and could not think straight. She looked to the file and then to Malfoy back to the file again, her tea completely forgotten.

"I will not ask you again," He said coldly.

Hermione sat down slowly, using all of her will power to not throw the hot cup of tea in his smirking face. She composed herself and crossed her legs trying to think of only how the leather felt against her body. He glanced at her shapely legs and smirked even wider.

"Why did you have me followed?"

"Just doing my job Ms. Granger," He replied offhandedly. "This was work, purely professional, not personal. If it was indeed personal, I would have dug up a lot more."

Hermione did believe him. Draco Malfoy had more than enough personal resources to hire someone out of pocket, but he used an Auror to follow her around, which meant that he used funds from his own department's budget. The anger slowly ebbed away, which gave way to a new feeling, curiosity.

She stared at herself in the file her eyes moving from one picture to the next as he made a move to sit next to her. The close proximity of his body next to hers made her heart beat faster.

"Do I make you nervous?" He whispered.

She cursed her body for reacting so violently. She repressed shudders that threaten to roll down her spine.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" He asked softly.

"If this isn't personal," she replied calmly, "may I ask once again why you had me followed?"

"I had to weed out the other possible candidates for the job."

"Other candidates?"

"Yes Ms. Granger," he replied curtly. "There were many other qualified candidates for this job, but only one crossed my mind. I wanted you for the job and you know I always get what I want."

Hermione couldn't disagree with him there.

"Everything I tell you from this point forward is classified and cannot leave this room." Hermione nodded at these words. "We believe that we have come across one of the last surviving members of the Dark Lord's inner circle."

"Why not kill him or her?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"We believe that this person holds some valuable information that may be useful to the ministry. The talents of this magical person are unheard of and we would like to keep this person alive. However, in their current state, this person is not fit to see anyone. The mind has been addled by memories of the past that cannot be cured. The best healers cannot even crack this case.

"The Minister has made this case top priority in our department and has allowed us access to unlimited resources to make sure that this case is successful. Due to what you have discovered in the Department of Mysteries-"

"I cannot confirm nor deny these so-called discoveries…" She interrupted.

"Understood," he continued holding up a hand. "We believe that you are the most qualified for this case. We will need for you to go out in the field to complete your work."

"The field?"

"Absolutely."

The offer seemed tempting amongst other things that were present in the room, but she didn't want to seem to eager. Working in the field would be amazing.

"I'm not sure…"

"You will have everything you need," he said catching her eyes.

"Everything?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Like I said…" he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Top…Priority."

His gaze raked her body and she could no longer repress the shudder that shook her to her core. This was too much for her to take in. Who would take over her work when she left? Would they be good enough? Why was this case such a top priority? Who was left of Lord Voldemort's inner circle? A black paper airplane flew into the slot of his door. It landed in Draco Malfoy's lap, which Hermione noticed was slightly tight.

"This will be correspondence from Ackerman, the Head of the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione glanced at the note, noticing the silvery looped writing of her boss's handwriting.

"He gives his full permission and will allow for you to leave if you agree to it." He said glancing down at the note.

With his wand he sent the note to the crackling fireplace. Memos from the Department of Mysteries had the tendency of catching fire once read.

"Do you agree to take on this job?" He asked turning his fiery gaze back on her.

"I need to get my affairs in order." She replied standing. She couldn't have his intense gaze stare at her once more or it would be very hard to leave his office. "Can you give me a few days to think this over?"

"Of course, you know I always get what I want." He said smirking. "I intend to convince you to take this job. It will be good for your career and for your research."

Hermione did not have a reply to his statement and left his office pondering her decision.

* * *

**A/n: And so it begins… a new story. Expect another chapter soon.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


End file.
